


You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine.

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Mental Disorders, Sadstuck, Singing, Suicide, Zombie!Stuck, Zombies, lots a' tears, this is now complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were too busy fighting the undead around you. You didn’t see him take too much than he could chew. He was laughing, and smiling. Everything seemed fine. Just a normal occurrence. How could you have known? He was fine. </p><p>But he wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Little Ray Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this is really fucking depressing, omg. 
> 
> It's not really in character, I think, just deal with me man. I just wanted to write.

You were too busy fighting the undead around you. You didn’t see him take too much than he could chew. He was laughing, and smiling. Everything seemed fine. Just a normal occurrence. How could you have known? He was fine.

But he wasn’t.

A piercing scream closed in around your eardrums, making you falter. You shoved the ravenous creature away from you, at least far enough to where you could turn around to look at Sollux, who was pinned against a wall, not a weapon in sight. You hiss inwardly as the hordes of zombies swarmed around him. You were about to run to his aid when something grabbed your leg, yanking you back. You swung your gun around enough to shoot what had snagged you, freeing yourself.

It was as if you were floating, weightless, as you dashed to your lover, jumping over the storage units, almost there. He was trying so hard to punch and kick away the rotting corpses but they just kept coming. You screamed out his name, shooting the ones that got too close. He looked up at you, nose red, and blood dripping down his chin from where he was elbowed in the face. You screamed his name again, telling him to move.

He stayed.

You’re shooting like a mad man now and you know you will run out of ammo if you keep this up. There are only a few zombies left, the rest piled on the ground from where they fell. Just a few more left and you can save him. Just a few more left and you can both head home. Just a few more left and you can cuddle on the couch. Just a few more and you can kiss him goodnight.

Two are pinning him against the wall, the only ones left, and it doesn’t take much for you to shoot one down and wound the other one. The last rotting corpse has his jaws too close to your lover’s neck, its snaggletooth teeth about to rip into his throat. You holler, aiming and pulling the trigger.

It clicks.

You’re out of ammo.

Sollux yelled your name, trying to claw the thing off him, but he’s too weak. It doesn’t budge. You jump down from the storage unit you were on to run to him. The next thing you hear will haunt you for the rest of your days.

He screamed, and there was the sound of ripping flesh. A sound that could make anyone shiver. The sound of the rotting corpse smacking his teeth along the smooth muscle he tore. You freeze, staring as the zombie tears veins from your lover’s neck.

He’s watching you, blobs of tears rolling down his cheeks. It hurts to watch, but you know he’s dealing with much more pain than you are. He had dug his nails into the creature’s back, black pinpoints of old blood forming around his fingertips.

You didn’t realize you were crying when you tore the zombie off him.

You didn’t realize you were screaming profanities when you grabbed a brick.

You didn’t realize you were yelling his name as you smashed the object into the things head repeatedly.

You didn’t realize the way he slumped against the wall when you finished.

He whispered your name, beckoning you over. You crawl to him, hands coated with black blood. You brushed the blonde hair from his eyes, cooing softly. Blood gushed from his left side, a big chunk from his shoulder and neck missing. You pulled him into your lap, sobbing as you tried to dab away at the wound with your sleeve.

Sollux cupped your cheek with his right hand, forcing you to look at him, not his wound. He’s smiling, tears still slipping down his face. You moan deep in your throat, eyebrows furrowing. His lips part and you froze as he began to sing in a weak voice.

_“You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_when skies are grey._

_You’ll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

He smiles one last time before he’s gone.


	2. The Ending Isn't always a Happy One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post what happened after Sollux's death.
> 
> sorry that is sucks

**_4 days, 5 hours, 23 minutes, 38 seconds._ **

That’s how long it has been since you lost him. You began counting after you cut off his head and buried him deep underground.  You placed yellow flowers (you couldn’t find red and blue ones, and the flowers you did get are mostly weeds and tiny buds) over the heap of dirt that served as Sollux’s grave. After you finished mourning over him there, you sauntered away, gun slung over your shoulder. There was no use for it anymore; you had nothing to live for.

 **4 days, 5 hours, 45 minutes, 12 seconds.**  
  
Your feet ache from walking for so long, but you push on.

**_4 days, 7 hours, 18 minutes, 54 seconds._ **

You’re in some abandoned town, there is dirt and trash everywhere. Smells like fish.  
  
 ** _6 days, 3 hours, 9 minutes, 30 seconds._**

You spent the last two nights in an emptied apartment. You haven’t eaten in six days, you feel like dying. You did not even bother to check for food, there’s no point. At night, when you stare around in the black room, you can hear the groans of the rotting corpses as they march outside. They haven’t found you yet; they’re too stupid to open doors and climb stairs.

Maybe you should keep the door open and sleep downstairs…you’d die faster then. You let your mind wonder off, thinking about Kar and Fef…and Vris. You wonder if they are still alive, or if they died a long time ago. Or they are still living somewhere? You haven’t seen nor heard from them in months, not since you spilt up.

\----------------------

_“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND? YOU CAN’T RUN OFF LIKE THAT, YOU CAN’T JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT.” Kar screams in your direction, face red and angry. You stand there, blinking stupidly at him. He thinks he is so smart, so brave, just because he is the ‘Leader’. You roll your eyes, who even made him leader? You certainly never voted on it. If anything, you should be the Leader; you’d be **sooo** much better at it. _

_“Kk, just back off. If he wants to go out and get killed let him.” Sol mutters from the corner, tinted glasses staring at the both of you. “DID I ASK FOR YOUR INPUT SOLLUX? NO, I THINK NOT, SO KEEP YOUR UGLY ASS FUCKING MOUTH SHUT DAMMIT, BEFORE I LOSE MY SHIT EVEN MORE.” Kar is rubbing his temples as if he would drill holes through them, “Now,” His voice gets low and rumbly, “Eridan Fucking Ampora. If you ever, and I mean EVER disobey the rules that keep us all safe…I will personally kick my foot so far up your ass, it comes out your mouth. Then, I’ll drag you out the door, still attached to my fucking leg and kick you repeatedly in the nearest object while chanting the lyrics to ‘My heart will go on’, aggressively.”_

_You want to laugh, but you don’t. You know better. Instead, you walk off, mumbling._

_\----------------------_

_Loud screams filled your eardrums. You gasp, and sit up. You hadn’t realized you fell asleep, till now. Yet, as you look around, you see nothing. Nothing but ash and rubble. Another woman screams, louder._

_You jump up, grabbing your gun. Running outside the crumbled building the sight you never wanted to see._

_Kan is on her knees, holding Rose’s head in her chest as she sobbed. A large chunk of Rose’s thigh is missing, the flesh ripped clean off. Kar is busy stabbing zombies with his sickles, John and Dave helping him. Dave is crying too, you notice, tears running down his pale cheeks. John looks scared, and hollow. Fef and Sol are fighting side by side, that sets your teeth on edge. You grind them down._

_Ara runs up to you panting, “They…they came out of nowhere!” She is coated in blood, some of her own, some not; looks like she got into a heavy battle with the undead. Other than that, she’s smiling. Eq jogs up beside her, Nep following, her claws dripping in black blood. “Hey Catfish, finally decided to purrk up and fight?”_

_“I…” You didn’t get to finish._

_A zombie jumped onto Ara’s back, sending her flying down. You stand there, her blood splattering your face. Eq says nothing, instantly trying to pull the hell demon off her, with no avail. Nep tries to help, but the creature keeps squirming and spitting blood, making it hard. And Suddenly everything plays in slow motion._

_Everyone stops._

_No one breathes._

_Sol had dropped to his knees in front of the body of his ex-girlfriend, appearing out of nowhere. The zombie long ripped away and lying face down a few feet away, courtesy of Eq. Tears are streaming down your nemesis’s face, his large, owlish eyes staring down at his past lover. His mouth hung open, no noise escaping his thin lips. Eq is shaking, looking down at his girlfriend’s body, her neck ripped clean away. Kan is in the background, still crying, but Rose is looking at you. Just you._

_Kar storms over just before Sol starts screaming. He holds him down as he pitches a fit, body thrashing and squirming. Kar is getting every punch and kick Sol throws but his expression remains the same. It hurts to watch. No matter how much you hated that scrawny piece of shit, it still hurt. You knew how much he loved Ara. And how even though they broke apart, you knew how much he still cared for her._

_Sol’s body stills. He’s breathing heavily, but otherwise okay. Kar stands once he is sure the other man is done._

_Then he turns to you._

_“This. This is your fault.” He says._

_You stare._

_“I…I’m sorry, what?”_

_“This is your fault.”_

_“Kar-“_

_“THIS IS YOUR FAULT.”_

_Your eyes widen, body becoming rigid. No sound coming from anyone except for Sol’s small sobs and the sound of the undead._

_“IF YOU JUST WOULD LISTEN. LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE, THINGS WOULD BE OKAY. ARADIA WOULD BE ALIVE. ROSE WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BITTEN. THE FUCKING ZOMBIES WOULDN’T HAVE COME HERE.”_

_Kar’s face is red, his teeth flashing and snapping at you with every word._

_“YOU HAD TO RUN OFF. YOU HAD TO GO ON A LITTLE ADVENTURE. DIDN’T YOU?”_

_You say nothing._

_“ **DIDN’T YOU**?”_

_Still nothing._

_“YOU NEVER QUIT. DO YOU?”_

_Sol is staring at you. Everyone is._

_“LEAVE.”_

_Your eyes widen, “Kar, please.”_

_“LEAVE NOW.”_

_You’re shaking. “Kar no-“_

_“LEAVE. LEAVE. LEAVE. LEAVE. LEAVE.” He’s walking towards you._

**_“LEAVE._ ** _”_

_You ran and left._

_\----------------------_

Sollux ended up following you. No matter how hard you tried to get him to leave. He stayed with you.

He saved you multiple times. Laid with you. Fed you. Laughed with you. Cried with you.

He was always there.

But now.

He wasn’t.

There was a creak. Then a snap.

Zombies poured into the room you lied in. Their massive stupid bodies gurgling with hunger. You close your eyes and smile.

Singing to yourself as they tear you apart.

_“You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_when skies are grey._

_You’ll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ** _”_


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what  
> a chapter 3  
> what  
> also i did this on my dsi browser, so it is shitty

You stumbled upon Sollux's grave months after you banished fishdick. Mr. Bean-pole followed him out of your ruined camp the next morning, the fucking idiot. You try not to remember what happened that "oh so excellent day" by staring at the wilted yellow weeds on your old friend's makeshift grave. It was kinda hard, knowing that he was dead. You don't know the exact day died (keeping track of time was useless now), but it wasn't long ago, judging by the fresh dirt and sorry-excuse of a tombstone.

It read, "Sollux Captor. May you one day forgive me." in sloppy, slanted writing. You have no idea what he wrote with, but it was black. Probably zombie blood.

Nepeta puts a hand on your shoulder, whispering "He's really dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah." You sigh, "I never even got to say goodbye."

"Why not do it now?" She asked, staring at the rock tombstone.

"What could I even say? It's too late, anyway. He's dead."

Nepeta looks at you, cat-shaped eyes sad, "You loved him. Tell him that. He desurrves that." She purrs at you, and then turns, walking away.

You watch her leave before looking back down. Slowly, you kneel, and say softly, "You were my best friend. I trusted you with my life, and I honestly didn't think I'd find you like this. When you left, I broke down. I already lost Aradia, Rose, and fucking Eridan that night. I wasn't perpared to lose you to." You sniffle, "Maybe I was just foolish, casting Ampora out like I did. I shouldn't have done it, but I was just so angry.

"I mean shit, I needed you there. But you left, you fucking left me there with...them. I'm a horrible leader, and you knew it. Yet, you still left me. I tried so hard to track you down. We all spent weeks trying to find you. When we found a half-eaten bag of honey nut cheerios, I new we were on the right track. I just wish he got here sooner, before you...died. I now can only hope to find Eridan, which I'm sure is not far. I uh, just...wanted to tell you, that...that I love you, and I miss you."

You purse your lips, a couple tears rolling down your cheeks. You realize now, that you cannot continue. What's the point? You're talking to a mound of dirt. 


	4. Found

You had to end your rambling there, even though he couldn't hear you, you still couldn't tell him how much you loved him.

Now, you stand in an abandoned town, watching Dave and John scutter around, looking for supplies. Equius was perched on a roof top, gun in hand. Feferi was tending to Nepeta's wounds, which (Thank god) were not severe. Little cat decided to take on a zombie that was a little hard-headed. She's good at fighting, yeah, she's not weak. You just wish she'd be more careful.

"Karcrab, you alright? You've staring at nothing for a long time." Feferi calls, tightening bandages on Nepeta's arm. You look at her, watching the brown wisps of her hair blow in the breeze. It had grown so long during the apocalypse, just shoulder length when everything started. Strangely, it wasn't knotted like everyone else's, like she found a way to wash it and comb it with something other than rainwater and fingers. You realize, that if this whole zombie thing wasn't happening, she'd be off somewhere that rich people folk wander around. Probably sipping from a hundred dollar drink, wearing thousands of dollars of clothes. Such a pity now it has come to this. 

"I'M FINE, JUST THINKING ABOUT SOME SHIT." You go back to your old yelling tone, it was just more normal for you.

John's yell makes you jump, and suddenly, you notice everyone draws their weapon at the same time. The blue-eyed boy finally revels himself, a few objects in his hand. Your eyes widen as he holds them for everyone to see. 

A blood soaked, blue knitted scarf, and cluster of gold rings. 

"He wasn't there. No...no body. Just this."

You know understand that one of your worst fears seems to have come true.


	5. Please Don't Cry No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit bruh chapter 5  
> this was whole fanfic was supposed to be just a drabble but it turned into something more?
> 
> thanks to a comment made by Arualiaa, i thought more into making a chapter 5.

You searched everywhere. Every crevice, every corner, every turn. He was no where. You had no leads other than the blood soaked scarf and a handful of rings. You didn't find his rifle, but he had to be somewhere around here. Zombies didn't roam too far from where they changed, you noticed, unless they were chasing something. You knew he had to be dead, he never took his rings or his precious scarf off, but there was that little twinge of hope settling deep in your gut.

"Karkat, we've been searching for days. I think he's gone." A familiar voice called, it was John. You didn't turn to face him, you couldn't anymore. His blank, hollow expressions made you heart crumble to pieces, no matter how much he annoyed you.

"I know he's gone." You whispered,  staring at your blood soaked hands. They remained red no matter how much you scrubbed, blood and dirt forever caked under your nails. 

"Then why are we still looking?" John's voice grew softer, his hollow tone complimenting your own. You ball your fists up, continuing to study them. They were so thick and stubby, but they were also strong. They were ugly and scarred, but they have kept you alive for all this time. With a shuffle of feet, John stands beside you, his figure towering over your own. He grabbed your hand, and held it to his chest.

"You want to kill him yourself, don't you?" His hands were warm around yours, and it gave you a sense that there was still life out there. You were alive. He was alive. Slowly, you looked up, eyes meeting those sad blue eyes. There was a time when those eyes glowed, the room always illuminated in their presence. They were filled with so much joy, so much hope and happiness. Now, they were a dull shade of despair and dejection. It hurt to look at them, because this was not the John you knew. This was someone else. Someone that you pity with all your heart.

"It's my way of saying sorry." You mumbled, his hands tightening around your own. 

"You don't need to, I'm sure he knew you didn't mean all of what you said." 

"I still need to do this, John." His name is foreign on your lips, even though you have called him by that name for more than sixteen years. 

"KARKAT!" Feferi screams, "GET OVER HERE NOW!" You knew something was wrong, not just by the intensity of her voice, but by the lack of fish puns. You jerk yourself away from John, darting towards the rest of the group. There used to be so much of you, but now you were down to half of what you started out with. They were gathered around a zombie, weapons drawn and aimed at their target. You shove your way through the small crowd to get a good look at the lifeless drone of a monster. 

Eridan.

It was Eridan. Only it wasn't. It was his body, even if it was slightly decayed and soaked with blood, it was his. However, who ever was inside his head was not the Ampora you knew. Whatever took over his mind was bloodthirsty and wrathful. There was no mercy.  You gulp down your own vomit as you stare him down. His clothes were different, they weren't the ones he was wearing when you banished him from the group. You want to laugh at yourself for that being the first thing you notice about him. 

You should really stop addressing it as 'him', it wasn't Eridan anymore.

The creature had pale skin, although brown and purple in some spots due to rotting. It's clothes were torn and soaked with blood, some black and some a fresh red. You realize it was wearing a simple _Nirvana_ shirt, probably looted from some department store before it died. It's hands were jagged and broken, strips of flesh missing from the bases of each finger. It wasn't wearing any shoes, and the feet were in even worse shape than the hands. Looking up at it's face was the worse. It's grotesque mouth hanging open, teeth jutting from it's black, swollen gums. It's nose was snapped to the side, obviously broken. 

It's eyes were missing, you notice. Large, gaping black holes sitting where eyes should be. Black blood was oozing from each socket, dripping down the creature's face into it's open mouth. 

"Karkat, are you okay?" John asks, voice more timid than before. You shake your head, trying to rid the screaming voices from your ears. They didn't leave, and merely got louder. You grabbed your ears and pulled, eyes shutting tightly _. Go away, go away._ The voices didn't stop, and only got louder. A hand gripped your shoulder, their fingers digging into your soft flesh. You tried to push it away before you realized that it was not a zombie, but in fact your friend Dave. You're eyes had opened without your command, leaving you staring into the shaded ones of your friend. There were tears falling down Dave's face as he gritted his teeth. He was in pain. Snapping your eyes around you notice everyone else in a similar state. Either they were cowering, hands tightly placed over their ears, or hunched over sobbing. 

You weren't the only one hearing the voices. Scratch that, you mean voice. It was the zombie. It was screeching and howling, voice raw and inhuman.  It was so loud, so so loud. It wouldn't stop, it just kept screaming. It sounded like it too, was in pain. In a far more intense pain. Blinking, you realize that the black ooze was not blood, but in fact tears. It was crying. The creature was fucking crying. You swallow, swatting Dave off of you as you grabbed your sickles. They were cold and heavy in your hands. 

You stepped forward, listening to the cries of the distressed animal. It was in so much pain. You found yourself pitying the zombie, like it could possibly feel emotions. None of you knew if they did, and this one made you wonder more.

You sliced through the thick flesh of it's neck in a second and watched it's heavy body collapse to the ground.


	6. Gardens Don't Exist In The Zombie Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even have a plot plan  
> im just taking suggestions an altering them
> 
> so lazy

When you open your eyes, a bright white light comes to greet them. You gasp in pain, jerking to cover your eyes with your hands. You lie like that for a while, curled up, eyes shielded. It seems like hours before you're ready to move again, and when you do- the light is less intense than before. Your eyes adjust, and you take in your surroundings. You're laying on long yellow grass, small white flowers poking out beside your legs. Tilting your head up, you notice that the sky is a very light blue, almost white. And even though the sun is barely visible, it's a strain to look up at the sky. Blinking, you stare ahead, studying the great big willow tree a few yards away. It's branches dangled, swinging sadly in the soft breeze. Flowers of all colors surrounded the tree, mostly marigolds and violets. 

The colors make you sad. Why do the colors make you sad?

You stand, and brush off your jeans. Taking a step forward, you turn you head to the side- there are walls around the whole area. Tall green bushes, taller than even you, gather in a circle. There's no door to enter or exist this place, only green bushes and red roses. You sneer,  _great I'm stuck here._ Maybe it won't be so bad, the view is wonderful. You walk towards the willow, listening to the crunch of grass beneath your bare feet, it tickles. The breeze picks up again, knocking your hair around. You have to push it out of your eyes to see. 

As you walk, you began to wonder where you really are. _Is this Heaven?_ No, you wouldn't go to heaven. But this couldn't be Hell, there's no fire or demons. You bite your lip, you can't remember where you're from.


	7. Hello Again, My Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy  
> so many suggestions
> 
> btw eridan died for reals and is in a "dream bubble"  
> which in this case is just "Heaven" created just for Eridan and Sollux

As you near the willow, you make out a human form leaning against the tree. It's hard to tell who it is with the tree limbs dancing and closing in around in front of your line of vision. You push the limbs away, loving the way they feel against your fingertips. The branches are more of a purple as you look at them closely, and there are so many of the limbs that you have to grab handfuls each time you push them aside.  You still could not make out who the person is until you were standing directly in front of their sleeping form. When you get a good look at them, your heart lurches into your throat. 

Sollux.

You drop to your knees, staring. He has the same gold hair, the same soft skin, the same thin physique, the same... _everything._  Shuffling closer, you brush your fingers against his light colored skin, gasping as his eyes instantly flutter open. His blue eye is still as sharp as ever, and his brown seems to have flecks of gold in it in this light. You didn't know you were crying until he reached out and wiped a tear from your cheek. His touch is just as gentle as you remember. He smiles that same crooked smile, and speaks in his old honey-toned voice, "You look gross when you cry." 

You burst out laughing between sobs and pull him into a super tight hug. He squeals, your strength practically crushing his rib cage. You ease up a little, but not too much. You don't want him to leave you again. He can't leave again. Never again. The two of you sit there forever, holding each other in a tight embrace until your sobs turn into soft hiccups. "I missed you." You whisper.

"I missed you, too." He lisped quietly.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Sollux pulled away slightly, eyebrows scrunched up. "I'm not going to forgive you for something that wasn't your fault." He wipes your snot away with this sleeves.

"But if I just got there sooner you-"

"Shhh, only cuddles now." Sollux cuts you off, kissing your lips gently. You melt, heart swelling in your chest. You missed this, you missed him.

"It's funny, because I can't remember how I got here." You whisper.


	8. Mourn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blugh  
> its short  
> and nepeta's pov

You stand in front of Equius's grave, a hole ripped in your heart. Sweet Equius, now gone forever. Your protector, your friend, your brother. Gone. Tears run down your dirty cheeks, leaving stains in their path. You're alive, but you are dead inside. They say death is a beautiful thing, but the truth is that it is not. How could something that takes children from parents, husbands from wives, or brothers from sisters be beautiful? How could this thing that takes hearts and rips them to pieces over and over, be good? Death may be the truth, but it is not beatiful. Life is beautiful, but it is nothing but lies. You live, you lie, you die. Repeat.

You scoff, kicking a pebble away from the dirt mound. You're not stupid, and you're not weak. Wiping the tears from your face, you sneer. Nepeta will cry no more, you decide, strong people don't cry.


	9. Goodbye, For I Cant Take No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's Pov
> 
> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck lol bye

Looking down at the ground several hundreds of feet below doesn't scare you. You aren't scared of much anymore, not since you've been shoved into all this. Dying will do nothing, and solve nothing. Your friends will move on, they will cope, it's all they can do now. When you die, they will mourn but only for a short time. Because whose to say they won't die the next day? People die all the time, and they die even more in the zombie apocalypse. You're not being overdramatic, just reasonable. Would you rather die this way or die being torn to shreds? Yeah, you don't want to end up like... _them._ You'd rather die on your own terms. So that's why your killing yourself, for the greater good. One less human to turn into a zombie. One less fuck up in a fucked up world. 

You sigh and close your eyes, the wind nipping at your shaggy rats nest that you consider hair. Goodbye world, you said, greeting the ground below with your body.

Goodbye, Karkat Vantas, the world said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post - http://bronephreinel.tumblr.com/post/40961928374/imagine-person-a-singing-you-are-my-sunshine-as


End file.
